herofandomcom-20200223-history
LapTrap
' LapTrap' is a personified computer who is a member of the ClueFinders. He is a turbo TURTLE (Turbocharged Ultra-Rugged-Terrain Laptop Equipment). Appearance LapTrap has a yellow, cuboid-like body. In earlier games, his body had a rounder appearance, but in later games, it became more box-like. In most games he is depicted with yellow pupils and dark yellow eyebrows, though in ClueFinders 4th Grade, he was depicted with black pupils, green irises, and black eyebrows. He has a light yellow shell-like casing on his back. When opened, it reveals a computer screen which displays a menu with various options. In most games, LapTrap's menu screen is green, though it has occasionally been depicted as mostly black (Math Adventures) or blue (Mystery Mansion Arcade). Personality LapTrap constantly wants to avoid danger and mysteries, and he makes quips about the situations that he and the other ClueFinders are thrown into. Nonetheless, he is very loyal to the other ClueFinders, and always accompanies them on their journeys despite his misgivings. Occasionally, he displays a more relaxed, pleasant disposition when there aren't any mysteries to solve. In 3rd Grade Adventures, it is shown that he likes to keep himself clean, such as when he was dismayed at traveling through the swampy Goo Lagoon after just having washed his shell. Role in the Games General LapTrap's general role in the games is to provide access to certain features for the player when clicked on. LapTrap usually contains features such as a progress report, level adjustment options, maps, settings information, and profiles for the ClueFinders members. LapTrap also effectively functions as a pause screen and can allow the player to return to the sign-in screen, or exit the game. The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: Mystery of Mathra LapTrap was originally created to assist Dr. Horace Pythagoras. This game marked LapTrap's first meeting with the ClueFinders. After Dr. Pythagoras was mysteriously kidnapped, LapTrap accompanies Joni and Santiago to find the two keys to the Lost City, the locations of which were recorded in LapTrap's files by Dr. Pythagoras. After Dr. Pythagoras is rescued, he decides to give LapTrap to the ClueFinders. The ClueFinders Math Adventures In this game, the ClueFinders make use of a special feature installed onto LapTrap called the Logic Cube, which is used to display and organize data that they collect. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures LapTrap and the other ClueFinders get transported to a far-off planet called Millennia after coming in contact with a mysterious meteor. LapTrap ends up with Joni and Owen as they explore Millennia while trying to rescue Santiago, Leslie, and the entire planet from the evil Malicia. LapTrap reveals that Dr. Pythagoras recently programmed Laptrap to create three mini probes called LittleTraps, which are needed to collect ThermaGems and LavaRocks from narrow spaces. The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit In this game, the ClueFinders show off features of the new updated video phone, which Santiago made with suggestions from all of the other ClueFinders. The feature that LapTrap inspired is LapTrap’s Map Maker, in which the player can create their own custom map. The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! LapTrap, Joni, and Owen are shrank down and trapped inside the sixth floor of Ultimate Toys. In this game, LapTrap has another LittleTrap named AliTrap, who helps Santiago and Leslie. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade LapTrap reluctantly accompanies the ClueFinders to a foreboding mansion. Each of the kids gets stuck in a trap set up for them, and LapTrap remains the only one who can seemingly move freely throughout the mansion. Throughout the game, LapTrap is present in the Control Room, and he is also present in each of the other ClueFinders' individual challenges. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers